Shards
by nananhutch
Summary: AU. Aelin just moved back to her home. On top of dealing with all of the emotions and memories that are being brought back she has to battle with her aunt for custody over the family business. She makes new friends and enemies along the way.
1. shards pt 1

Shattered Mirror

(Aelin POV)

 _Knock knock_

"What?"

(Aedion speaking from the other side of the door)."Aelin time for school."

"No thanks, thank you for asking though. I wasn't aware you had manners, Aedion."

"Yeah, I guess that's something we don't have in common. Now get your ass up or else you're gonna be late."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that now would we."

"That's it I'm coming in there."

"Wait no I'm naked. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Fine hurry up."

(Chaol's POV)

I saw her coming down the stairs. I smiled and she smiled back. Or was that a sneer. Then I immediately remembered what world I was in. This world was a nightmare. In this world Celaena was no longer his. She wasn't even Celaena anymore. She was Aelin and Aelin hated him. And Aelin certainly wasn't his she was _Rowan's._ Rowan he hated him and he knew Rowan felt the same way about him.


	2. fragments pt 2

Shattered Mirror: Fragments

 ** __** **** ** _(first week of school)_**

(Aelin POV)

 _Dear, mom and dad_

 _I miss you. I miss you every day. I used to be a mirror a reflection of the girl you wanted me to be. I was the reflection of the girl I wanted to be. That girl wanted to heal the world. The day you died that mirror shattered. Then Nehemia died the second worst day of my life. The day you died was the worst. My mirror was broken in shards that day Nehemia died my shards shattered, again. As much as I hate myself for feeling this way I lost Chaol that day. He betrayed me. I loved him deeply. He was my first time I gave him my all I opened up for him I was vulnerable; I guess he didn't care. Afterwards I tried to piece the shards together. After all I was always good at puzzles. But not this one the pieces were cracked at the edges they didn't even fit together anymore. I thought Chaol would be my glue, but then the glue wore off. In the end I was broken into even tinier pieces. In the end I always end up hurt._

 _(_ Rowan POV)

He watched her he was rapt by her. She was gorgeous. She had blonde hair and cyan eyes with a ring of gold around them. It was already the first week of school and she was already the most desired woman at school.

He hated her.

The moment he saw her he hated her. Yes she was pretty and annoyingly gorgeous. Key word being _annoyingly_. Everything about her was vexatious the way she flipped her hair. The way she winked at every boy who dared hold her potent gaze making them blush. The way she could just walk up to a guy and say hi causing him to ramble like a babbling fool. The way she always raised her well-kept eyebrow whenever she caught him staring. It was hard not to hate her. She carried herself like a queen acting like she owned the place. If there was a club for everyone who hated Aelin he would be the club president. If he was told to write a ten page essay on the thing he hated most it would be on Aelin. She was

Just another naïve little girl who has never had anything bad happen in their life. A naïve princess whose never been told no by mommy and daddy.


	3. Author's note

Hey guys. I've been working on a new chapter. I'm sorry if you thought that this was an update. I will be updating this friday. If I don't something happened to me. The new chapter will include some manorian banter. A very interesting competition. Territorial Fae bullshit between Aedion, Chaol, and Rowan. Aelin and Rowan... well you'll just have to read the new chapter friday. Shards chapter 3: SCATTERED IS COMING THIS FRIDAY.

LOVE, BRE BRE


	4. Scattered pt 1

Shards: SCATTERED

(Aedion POV)

Ugh.

English was so boring. All they ever really did was writing. Every morning when they went to class they sat down and wrote the prompt on the board. The only difference was that Aelin was in his class now. Aelin what a smart ass. Just yesterday, she had been called up to the Principal's office. When they got home she had told him that the Principal said she was being moved to his class, she was being moved to his grade Aelin was becoming a senior. He was-was happy for her, but she made it so hard. She was so smug and had the biggest ego of anyone he had ever met, her becoming a senior only augmented that ego. But, he loved her more than anything they were so close they were the only family the other had left. Therefore, he knew her more than anybody he could see underneath all that bravado. He saw underneath that façade she held up. It was like a mask she hid behind it he could only hope that one day that mask would shatter and all the pieces would scatter, so she could never piece it back together. The good news was that he would be able to oversee her re-birth. The day the old Aelin finally comes back. Ah. It was now 9 o'clock/ bother Aelin o'clock. He got up and walked over to her desk.

(Rowan POV)

He watched as Aelin's cousin, Aedion, ha Aedion he could tell Aedion hated him he was such a hater. Ever since he first got transferred from Alaska. It all started with the Lacrosse competition for school. The goal of the competition was to form a group of 6. Rowan had convinced Gavriel, Lorcan, Fenrys, Connall, and Vaughan. In the short time that he had been here he had noticed that Aedion and Aelin were very close if he didn't know any better he would have thought that they were twins _._

(Aedion POV)

He walked up to her and sat down on top of her journal entry, causing her to accidentally draw a stray line across the paper.

(Aelin POV)

She was so lost in actually doing the prompt on the board. She didn't even notice when Aedion came and sat his plump ass on top of her paper causing her to draw a really dark line on her paper. She hated when that happened because no matter how hard she tried to erase it; she would still see a faint line… before she knew it she had tackled Aedion to the ground and was screaming at him. She didn't remember much after that. Except for a few flashes of their "conversation." But she didn't say anything out of the ordinary just the usual like: "what the fuck?", "what the hell is wrong with you?", " stupid ignorant ass hole?". Those were just the kind ones.

(Rowan POV)

Everything was going fine. He got back to work. Then all of a sudden he heard screaming. He looked up just in time to see Aelin tackle Aedion to the ground. _Damn._ He had to give Aelin credit she was a colorful curser some would say she had a gift. Some of the things she said would make the devil blush. It was like she was literally spitting fire. He snickered looks like the princess wasn't just all bark she had some bite in her. He snickered. But when Aelin didn't get off of Aedion he shot up out of his seat and went to go to help.

(Aelin POV)

She felt a sudden pressure on her waist. Then it disappeared. Then she felt something under her legs and then something wrap around her stomach. It was Rowan he had pulled her off of Aedion… oh my GOD she had tackled Aedion to the ground over some pencil mark he had caused her to draw. What was wrong with her? She had just about beaten Aedion to a pulp and she was about to cry. All those thoughts were wiped away when she looked up to see Rowan staring down at her. She was suddenly aware of how close they were she could feel every curve of him under that shirt. She could feel the curve of his abs, pecs, and biceps. Don't even get her started on his eyes they were the most beautiful shade of green ever they reminded her of the pines of Terrasen.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Preview of Scattered pt 2: ch 4

**Sneak peak**

 **I wasn't sure if I should continue this fanfic, because I thought nobody liked it. But, I think enough people like it, so I am going to continue. I don't want anyone to think I'm discontinuing this fanfic, so I wanted to give you a preview of the new chapter I'm working on.**

 _(Manon POV)_

What the fuck? She knew Aelin was crazy, but she didn't know she was that crazy. Who tackles their brother like that? She saw Aedion get up he looked like he was about to pass out. She thought Aedion and his sister had a pretty close and good relationship.

 **Note:**

 **Now I don't want to give too much away, so I'm afraid that's all I'm gonna give away. There is something I know a lot of you might have questions on why does Manon think Aelin and Aedion are brother and sister. Well I wanted to do something different Aelin and Aedion told everyone they are siblings. Why you might ask you're going to have to read the next chapter I am posting either Friday or Saturday.**


	6. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys! I've just decided that I'm going to have to update on Saturday. Plz don't be mad. It's only because I'm working on another fanfic I want to post on Friday. Shards the fanfic I'm currently working don't I feel like it's getting kinda boring since the only ship is Rowaelin. So I promise in the next chapter there will be some Manorian. If I can i will try to add some Elorcan. Spoiler alert: Sam's alive! I have some big plans for Sam. The new fanfic I'm posting on Friday is called I'm QUEEN BITCH! So be sure to read it when I post it on FRIDAY.


	7. Good news

I'm back bitches! I'm kidding I love y'all. It's been a while i have been grounded for the past two months. I get my computer back tomorrow I'm actually typing this out on my tablet and writing this takes me 30minutes so yeah I've been waiting to get my computer back. But I have been writing some new material on paper so I'm going to type this out and hopefully I will be able to post as many new fanfics as possible tomorrow ok will do my best. I will be updating regularly from now on.

But here's a sneak peek of the fanfics i will be posting tomorrow and I will also be updating shards as well so...

Aelin was having a crisis she was pissed. She couldn't believe the last time she had been this mad at her parents.

That's one fan fiction i have been working on.

I am going to give you ch.1 of a fanfic I've been working on I will b posting it tomorrow hopefully.

Ch.1

Aelin was so fucking mad. As she so often was at his royal highness or royal pain in the ass is what she liked to call him. No one knew his name so she gave him one. And now he was sending her to Scotland now date he? Who did he think it was and it was all chaol's fault.

That is all I'm willing to share. Until tomorrow A' plus tard! 3


End file.
